


Thinking back on how he fingered me

by Rhaps0dy



Series: Anyone You Want [2]
Category: Anyone You Want - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Kissing, Licking, Seduction, Sensation Play, Sort Of Dirty Talk, Vaginal Fingering, You/Anyone - Freeform, sexual arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You(reader) sort of having a flashback on the previous times "he" fingered you to prepare you for his massive manhood for the first penetration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking back on how he fingered me

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a continuation of the first part of this series, or a oneshot. I didn't describe that much in depth in this fic because I have another series called "The Masturbation Diaries (female)" that describes it in detail. :'D
> 
> I hope you like it!!

“Let’s prepare you before we actually do the  _ deed _ . Wouldn’t want to hurt you with my goods.” He smirked. “Once you’ve got a taste, you’ll be craving it. Trust me.” 

 

That first night that he penetrated you with one finger, his pointer, there were lots of foreplay – kissing, licking, sucking. He made you totally hot and aroused, and he proceeded to slide his finger in between your outer lips, gently caressing the area. After he made space for his finger to slide up and down between your lips without any resistance, he started massaging a small area close to your perineum. 

 

“I’m massaging around your hole right now.” He described softly.

 

That made you contract your vagina muscles, because it was getting hotter and hotter down there. You instinctively pushed those muscles, and suddenly, you felt something in you. 

 

“My finger is in you.” He kissed, licked and sucked a hickey on your inner thigh. “and it’s  _ really _ tight, I can hardly move it.”

 

You blushed and continued pushing down on those muscles as you felt him slowly pulling out and in. The feeling was weird. You could distinctly feel that something was in you, occasionally wriggling about.

 

“Your insides are slowly getting used to my finger, there’s more space now.” He groaned. “You know what I’m thinking?”

 

“No” You panted. “I don’t.”

 

“I’m thinking, it would feel great inside you.” He grunted, as he ignored his erection to focus on you.

 

As the nights passed, you were able to take in up to two fingers easily. The stretch was great. When he first managed to slide two fingers in you, you were extremely turned-on, it hadn’t hurt at all, and you orgasmed within seconds.

 

You were so intrigued by carnal pleasures, that you started fingering yourself during your bath. You had a really high libido, you looked at or read lascivious things, and you looked forward to the times when you were to meet with him. Your body grew to be prurient. You got wet every time you thought of him, it was like a conditioned response.

 

“You have a really erotic body by the way,” he said one night when he had two fingers in you.

 

“Huh?” You said unintelligently, mind addled with lust.

 

“The way your body sucks my fingers in, just makes me want to plunge it in.” He said with controlled breathing.

 

“Oh.” You blushed furiously, the heat spreading all over your body as you understood what he meant by  _ it _ . His  _ colossal asset _ .

 

When he finally managed to fit three fingers in you, albeit just the tips, you were holding in your breath. Three fingers huddled together like a pyramid, with the middle finger above the pointer and fourth finger, and thrusting in you. (Oh my god.) The way your walls felt so engorged, and got pulled as he thrusted his fingers out of you…. It felt so damn good. So FULL. You bit your lower lip as he slowly got you used to the stretch. 

 

You couldn’t wait for when his  _ huge _ member  _ penetrates _ you.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and comment!! :D 
> 
> Let me know what you think. :>


End file.
